continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Guess
Second Guess is the eleventh episode of Season 2, and the 21st episode overall of the show Continuum. Synopsis Chaos breaks out in Vancouver when a series of cyber attacks turn the city upside down. Kiera and Carlos race to find the perpetrator while clues suggest Alec's own technology has something to do with it. Recap On the eve of the mayoral election, a cyber terror event cripples the city of Vancouver, as Liber8 makes everyone's emails publicly available to all in the city. Citing the scope of the PIRON mandate in the VPD, Dillon orders they work this public release of email to their advantage by searching and detaining anyone with a connection to Liber8. Lucas, traveling in a mobile computer lab, is responsible for the massive hack. He becomes more and more unhinged as he believes he's receiving direct orders from Kagame, who "visits" him in his lab; whether or not Kagame is an actual manifestation or hallucination remains to be seen. Kagame urges Lucas to "bring the city to its knees." When the cyber attack escalates to disrupting systems including traffic signals and public transportation, Dillon orders the systematic roundup of anyone sympathetic to Liber8, using the email leak as grounds for evidence. When Betty voices her disapproval at this overreach of power, Dillon tows the hard line. Travis pays Jim Martin, mayoral hopeful, an unexpected visit. Travis wants to meet with Kiera and pressures Jim to make it happen, unless he wants to end up like the last mayor. At the precinct, Agent Lewis, a colleague of Agent Gardiner's from CSIS, arrives at the precinct questioning when Gardiner was last seen. Kiera responds honestly, that it's been a few weeks; Dillon orders her to write up a report for CSIS. Julian claims responsibility for the cyber attack via Theseus. Kiera is doubtful that Julian could have orchestrated a hack of this size on his own and believes he's piggybacking off of whoever is truly responsible. To everyone's surprise, Julian shows up at the precinct to report a crime against humanity: his stepbrother. Alec figures out that some of ARC's source code may have made its way into Lucas's hands allowing him to exploit any vulnerability into his system. Alec is able to trace the exploitation to Lucas's roving van, but when he and Kiera arrive to confront him, the van is already gone. Alec continues to track Lucas. A reporter confronts Martin about his connections to Liber8 as the media has seized this massive email breach to their advantage. Martin disavows his emails to Sonya, saying the correspondence was planted to sway the election. He later meets with Sonya who is none too pleased about throwing her under the bus to the media, especially given her hefty campaign "contributions." She reminds him of his promise to legitimize Liber8 and she as their leader once he takes office. She offers him one final chance to make good and demands that he arrange a meeting between she and Julian. He heads to the precinct for questioning about the emails. At the precinct, Carlos questions his old friend, who claims he was set up. Carlos is skeptical while Martin throws the PIRON mandate back into Carlos's face. Both Julian and Martin are released, with no solid evidence or charges to hold them. Alec, meanwhile, has been researching Escher and his company for Kellog. He reveals that PIRON has been buying up various tech companies to promote fusion and antimatter research. Besides potentially solving the energy crisis, antimatter research could also power and reactivate the time travel device if it were to be made whole again. Threatened by Escher's motives, Kellog surprises him at an art museum, confronting him about their mutually shared – and competitive – interests, including Alec Sadler. From there, he meets with Sonya to discuss eliminating his competition. Sonya confides in Kellog that Lucas may be losing his mind, an unfortunate side effect of their time travel. Dillon, nearly apoplectic that both Julian and Martin walked out of his precinct with no charges, demands information that will bring in either one. Kiera plays the card up her sleeve and contacts Kellog, demanding to know where Lucas is hiding. Kellog explains that she's chasing a lost cause, elaborating on Lucas' hallucinations of Kagame. Due to the email breach, the PIRON deal with the VPD goes viral. Dillon is beside himself about what to do; Kiera suggests he hold a press conference and come clean to the public. Martin arranges Travis' meeting with Kiera and Sonya's meeting with Julian... or so Martin would have each of them believe. At the lab, Alec reconstructs Kagame's voice, allowing Kiera to disguise herself as Kagame to call Lucas, who readily offers up his location. Police swarm Lucas's van where he avoids a violent confrontation and surrenders. Inside his van, Kiera discovers the remaining slices of the time travel device. Carlos turns a blind eye as she pockets them. Sonya and Travis go to meet their respective people and are surprised to find each other instead. After a tense standoff, a passionate kiss reunites them as they join forces and agree to go after Martin together for his betrayal. When scouring video surveillance from Lucas's van, Betty reveals the source of Lucas's hallucinations: Julian Randall himself. Meanwhile, Dillon digs his heels into the authority and scope of the PIRON mandate, ignoring Kiera's suggestion to come clean to the public. Now that the hack has been contained, Alec distills ARC down to a single drive. Emily offers to destroy it for him so this can never happen again. She runs the garbage disposal as Alec watches. Later, she examines the drive that she never destroyed, contemplating what to do with it. Jim Martin wins the election. Kiera delivers the remaining slices to Alec and they reassemble the time travel device. Lucas is escorted to a psych ward. There, he sees dozens of Kagames. The escorting officer welcomes Lucas to his new home, leaving the madman alone in an empty room. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.http://www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/11/second_guess Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * John Cassini as Marco * Tahmoh Penikett as Jim Martin * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Hugh Dillon as Mr. Escher * Bruce Ramsay as Detective Rosicki * Sarah Edmondson as Heather Martin * Jill Teed as Lewis * Susie Wall as Reporter * David Milchard as Tech * Beatrice Zeilanger as Soccer Mom * Vaughn Clements as Business Man * Kate Bateman as Physician Quotes Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes